


I Saw a Christmas Angel

by Dr_Harbinger



Series: The Supernatural Remix [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, POV Child, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Harbinger/pseuds/Dr_Harbinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Hotchner stayed up until really late hoping to see Santa Claus so he could ask him for something really special in person. Instead he sees a Christmas angel taking care of his daddy who fell asleep on the couch... a Christmas angel who looks a lot like Mister Spencer!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw a Christmas Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are property of CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Note: Happy Holidays to everyone who has one this time of year. This is my gift to you guys, some nice Christmasy fluff! It is part of my supernatural Criminal Minds series but isn't really inserted into any one part so works as a stand alone fic.

Jack Hotchner was a smart boy. He knew when his daddy was different from normal people. Unlike other dads who worked at an office and came home every night, his dad was a superhero who hunted down and put away bad guys all over the country. He was a real FBI agent with a gun and a badge! He wasn’t quite a spy but he was just as good as one! No one could take down his daddy! That Bad Man that had taken mommy away had tried to take daddy too but he hadn’t been able to. In fact, daddy made sure that bad man would never come back again.

And then there was the fact that his daddy had a special room that Jack was never supposed to go into and these strange little stars that were carved into the corners of the doorways. Sometimes the house smelled weird, not bad but weird, and on some nights, daddy would put Jack to bed early and then start talking in this weird language. At first it would be to himself then it would be to another person. He had tried a few times to sneak out of his room to see what daddy was doing on those nights but so far he hadn’t managed it. Daddy would always hear him and getting him back into his room before he did anything.

But tonight was a special night. It was Christmas Eve! Jack and his daddy had spent all day getting ready for Santa. They had baked special cookies just for him and made sure to leave a few carrots for the reindeer. So after they had everything set up and watched their Christmas movie for the night, daddy sent him to bed and read him a story so that he would sleepy enough that he wouldn’t try to get up to see Santa. As if that would work! He was eight now, not four! He could stay up late enough to see Santa if he wanted to. For now though he’d let daddy think he was going to bed so daddy would go to bed too.

After the story and daddy turning off the light Jack waited and listened to his daddy walked into his bedroom for a few minutes then out into the living room. He could see the light shifting and heard the sound of clinking ice in a glass. Was daddy drinking soda? Soda was bad for you this late at night. Maybe he was having a glass of water with ice? But it was cold outside and cold water was bad for you when it was cold outside. Right? He could be wrong but he didn’t think so. Daddy rarely drank water unless he was eating a salad and he probably wasn’t eating a salad right now.

Jack waited until the numbers on his clock said it was one o’clock before he tried to get his sleepy self out of bed. He managed to get to his door then very carefully, padded over to the door and opened it as quietly as possible. He waited, once he got the door open, to make sure daddy hadn’t heard him, then sneakily made his way out to the living room where the Christmas tree was. He saw one of daddy’s socked feet from the hallway but didn’t see it move. Was he asleep? He supposed it was possible.

He stayed hidden in the hallway up until he got to the corner and peeked around it. He saw his daddy, laid out on the couch with one knee bent and an empty glass resting in his hand on the floor. It was empty but whatever was in it smelled weird and even from where Jack was standing, he could tell that his daddy was crying before he fell asleep. Had he been thinking about mommy? Daddy always got sad when he thought about mommy and Jack didn’t like it when daddy was sad. Daddy didn’t deserve to be that sad.

But before Jack could step closer to put a blanket on his daddy so he wouldn’t get cold in the night, a tall man with pretty white and light brown wings seemed to appear out of nowhere behind the couch and draped the blanket that was there over daddy. He had long brown hair that was a little messy and was dressed in clothes that a normal person would wear. In fact, he looked a little familiar. Was he one of the people that daddy worked with?

The winged man –no, an angel! He had to be!- stepped around the couch once the blanket was in place and bent down to pick up the glass that daddy was holding onto. His wings spread a little as he got down low, as if balancing himself. Jack wanted to go and touch his wings to see if they were as soft as they looked but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to touch an angel’s wings. 

When he stood up again, Jack tried to hide before the angel saw him but it didn’t work. He tried to duck away but the angel turned and wide brown eyes caught him easily. Faster than he could blink the angel had moved from the front of the couch to kneeling in front of him with a nice smile on his face. He didn’t look scary. In fact he looked nice. Just like daddy’s friend from the office. His wings were folded nicely behind him and a few feathers fell to the ground under them.

“Hey, Jack-jack,” the grown up angel said, “What are you still doing up? You should be in bed sleeping or else Santa won’t come.”

Jack wasn’t shy. There was a special reason he wanted to see Santa this year. “I wanted to see Santa and ask him for something special.”

“And what did you want to ask him that you couldn’t have asked him before?”

Jack pursed his lips and thought over whether he should tell the angel. On the one hand he was an angel! Surely if Santa couldn’t give him what he wanted to ask for then maybe the angel could.

“I didn’t want daddy to know.”

“What did you want to ask for Jack?”

“I wanted to ask Santa to make daddy happy.”

The angel that looked a lot like Mister Spencer blinked at him. Jack didn’t understand why he was so confused. Surely he’d know about that kind of request! He was an angel! He must get them all the time.

“So you think your daddy is unhappy?”

Jack nodded really hard, almost hard enough to hurt himself. “Sometimes I can hear daddy crying and drinking this weird stuff that always smells funny. I know it’s because he misses mommy and mommy has gone to stay with the other angels in Heaven but I think that daddy’s been sad for too long and mommy wouldn’t like that he’s been sad this long.”

Mister Spencer-the-angel looked sad for a moment then looked away as if he was thinking. Jack couldn’t go to bed without some kind a promise, even if Santa hadn’t come yet. It wasn’t like it was a present that could be left under the tree after all. “Can you and the other angels work together on something to make my daddy happy for Christmas? Please? I don’t want him to be sad anymore and he works very hard and sees a lot of sad things and I just think he should be happy when he comes home from wherever he goes to catch bad guys!”

“And you think you don’t make him happy?”

“I do but not all the time. I want him to be happy even when I’m not awake or here because I’m spending time at my aunt Jessie’s.”

A lightbulb seemed to go off over the angel’s head and Jack almost clapped excitedly. “I think I have the perfect thing for your daddy. How about you go to sleep now and when you both wake up in the morning, you can tell him what you told me? Angels can work a little bit of magic but only when the person they’re trying to work magic for wants it to happen.”

Jack couldn’t help it. He jumped forward and wrapped his arms around the angel’s neck, almost knocking him over. “Thank you angel!” he said, “That would be the bestest present of all!” 

The angel laughed and before Jack knew it he was being picked up in the angel’s arms and walked back down the hallway toward his bed. He held on tightly so he wouldn’t fall but he really wanted to touch the wings that still looked really soft. He watched them move a bit with every step Spencer took and sometimes turn almost invisible. They were so cool! Maybe the next time he saw Mister Spencer, he could ask him if he could touch his wings.

Soon the hallway disappeared and Jack was able to watch as the wings spread out while the angel balanced himself so he could lay the boy down on the bed. Now that he thought about it, Jack was pretty sleepy. He hadn’t seen Santa come but he saw a Christmas angel. That was good enough. 

He felt the angel pull up his blankets around him and tuck him in just like daddy did. The angel even gave him a kiss on the forehead too. “You get a good night’s sleep, okay Jack-jack? I’ll go make sure that daddy’s present from you is all ready for the morning.”

That was good enough. “Okay then. Good night angel.” 

“Good night Jack.”

Jack was able to keep his eyes open long enough to see the angel stand up and walk out of the door of his room, his wings seeming to shine in the light of the hallway when he paused and turned to close the door quietly. The boy yawned and rolled over in his bed, searching for and finding the teddy bear that his mom had given him before she went to heaven. He smiled his little smile and closed his eyes. Today would be the best Christmas ever!


End file.
